


Nosebleeds

by Not_Jazz



Series: Keith and his pining heart [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Nosebleed, Pining Keith (Voltron), Poor Keith, She's the Man reference, Tampons, cursing, keith's childhood, santa v. bigfoot, tampon mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Jazz/pseuds/Not_Jazz
Summary: Keith's new-found emotion has brought upon a small incident.
Or, "Keith, why do you carry tampons?"





	

Keith was anything but focused. He knew he wasn’t focused, because Shiro kept glancing over at him in concern—which he hated. Shiro really needed to stop worrying about him, and focus on more important issues at hand, like defending the whole fucking universe.         

            His emotional state was not something Shiro needed to worry about.

            In fact, he didn’t need to worry about it so much either. It was just really hard, with Lance always being around and making those awful jokes, with that dumb smile, and his nice hair and-

            “Yo, Mullet Man, fight me!”

            Keith snapped out of his own thoughts, glaring up at Lance.

            “What do you want, Lance?” Keith hissed.

            “Fight me!” Lance grinned, puffing his chest in false bravado, “All you’ve been doing is glaring at me, so if you want to fight me, come on!”

            Keith saw Pidge and Hunk shake their heads in the corner of his vision—did they know to?

            “I wasn’t trying to pick a fight, idiot,” Keith pouted.

            “Yeah, right, just too afraid to go against these muscles?” Lance motioned to his practically non-existent bicep.

            Keith scowled, stomping towards Lance, “You’re on, Cargo pilot.”

            Lance seemed to steam at that comment, and got up his fists.

            “Boys, you’re both pretty, can we move on please?” Hunk whined, “I’m starving, you guys must be to, can’t we just go to lunch?”

            “No, go on, I want to see one of them cry,” Pidge cackled.

            “Pidge, manners,” Shiro sighed.

            Allura smiled, clasping her hands, “I think this is a wonderful training exercise! It’s always good to practice hand-to-hand combat.”

            Keith heard someone mutter, “Or resolve sexual tension,” but chose to ignore it.   

            As Keith got in his defensive stance, Lance smirked and cracked his neck.

            “Ready to get your ass kicked?”

            Keith rolled his eyes, “How about I try not to hurt you too bad?”

            “Fuck you!” Lance spat, already starting his attack.

            Keith ducked, and continued to evade the other’s punches. Lance, despite Keith giving him crap, was actually a good fighter. He was very fluid, and knew how most attacked.

            However, Lance was not good at close proximity. Since his Bayard was more a long-range weapon, he tended to focus on a larger area, and had to have more precise shots. Keith, on the hand, chosen weapon was swords and daggers—and fists if needed. Keith knew he was good at close combat, and had to be on the offensive most of the time.

            Which lead to Keith having the upper hand in this little match, and they both knew it.

            Lance, however, had somehow ended up behind him, and almost now in a chokehold. Keith must have been distracted, or something, to let it even get this far.

            So, almost on instinct, Keith threw his head back. Because Lance and Keith were close in height, when Keith threw his head back, his head collided straight on Lance’s nose.

            “Fuck!” Lance shrieked, letting go and stepping back, grasping his nose.

            Keith’s eyes widened, staring at the few red drops on the other’s lip, “Oh shit.”

            Lance was now cursing in English and Spanish, peppering in Keith’s name from time to time.

            “Did you have to break my fucking nose?!” Lance had tears in his eyes, but his hands were occupied in covering his running nose.

            “Geez, Keith, I was kidding when I said I wanted to see someone cry,” Pidge muttered, biting her lip mostly to stop herself from laughing.

            “I’m so, so sorry Lance,” Keith said, trying to walk forward, only for the other to back away.

            Lance held up one bloody hand, “You’ve done enough,  mantente alejado, stay away.”

            Keith visibly flinched back.

            Well, Keith thought, that killed all chances of confessing if there were any.

            Shiro finally stepped forward and gently pried Lance’s hands away from his face. Shiro flinched upon seeing the area.

            “Is it bad?” Lance whispered, “Am I never gonna smell again?”

            Shiro gave a small smile, “it’s fine. Just…need to put it back in place.”

            “Will this require a healing pod?” Allura asked.

            Shiro shook his head, “No, but I do need to re-set the nose, but I think we should stop the bleeding first.”

            Lance pouted, “That doesn’t sound fun.”

            Shiro gave a small laugh, “It’s not, but you’ll live. I just need…”

            Shiro turned to Pidge, “Uhm, do you have any tampons by any chance?”

            Pidge raised an eyebrow, “No…I do not.”

            Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead, “Keith, do you have any?”

Keith cleared his throat, “I do.”

            Everyone turned towards him.

            “Oh, good,” Shiro nodded, ignoring the aghast looks from everyone, “Can I borrow one….two, actually?”

            “I only have one, but sure,” Keith walked to his jacket pocket and took out the little yellow-plastic packaging.

            “We’ll make due,” Shiro smiled, opening his hand to get the tampon from the other.

            “Wait, wait,” Lance asked, trying not to cough on blood, “Why do I need a tampon? Why do you have a tampon?!”

            “They’re good at stopping nose bleeds,” Shiro explained, chuckling, “haven’t you seen She’s the Man?”

            Lance sputtered as Shiro ripped open the casing and tore the tampon in half, unceremoniously stuffing them into Lance’s nose.

            “Keith used to get nosebleeds a lot as a kid, so we both learned to carry them around,” Shiro spoke softly, a warm smile on his face.

            Keith felt his face turn a little pink at the mentioning of something private. Shiro was, and always will, be the big brother who had to stop Keith from a fight and clean him up. It was embarrassing, and yet a comfortably familiar feeling.

            Keith shook his head, returning to the present, “Yeah, besides. Why else does anyone carry tampons?”

            There was a silent pause.

            “Bwhahahaha!” Pidge was the first to make a sound, doubling over in loud laughter. Hunk was laughing—not as loudly—next to her.

            “Dude, no,” Lance squinted, “You’re kidding,” he turned to Shiro, “He’s kidding right?”

            Shiro chose not to answer, but gave an exasperated look to Keith.

            “What?”         

            “Oh, dude, no,” Pidge got up, walking pass the other and out of the training room, “Have fun talking the birds and the bees!”

            “What?!” Keith squawked,

            “Me too, and seeing all that blood has made me woozy,” Hunk walked off, giving a small waive, “See you at dinner.”

            “I don’t find the humor in this,” Allura hummed.

            “Um, I’ll explain it later,” Shiro muttered, “But can we fix Lance first?”

            “No, no,” Lance grinned, “Don’t mind me, please explain to the Princess and Keith.”

            Shiro glared at the other, and then he gave a wicked smile, “Sure, let’s just keep your nose crooked forever.”

            Lance eyes widened, “No, no, I change my mind. Fix me please.”

             “That’s what I thought,” Shiro said, turning to Keith, who was wrapped in his own thoughts of trying to figure out what had just happened, “Keith, come here.”

            Keith blinked, hesitating.

            “I need you to hold Lance still so I can re-set his nose,” Shiro explained, “That okay with you, Lance?”

            Lance hummed, “As long as he doesn’t take another swing at me, sure.”

            “Great, Keith, come over here,” Shiro ordered, using his ‘dad’ tone.

            Keith gave a small sigh, but then slowly walked over.

            He hovered over cautiously, “How can I help?”

            “First, we’re going to sit you, Lance, in a chair,” Shiro motioned for Allura to bring one over, which she did quickly, “and then I need you, Keith, to hold his head still.”

            Keith gulped, watching Lance move to sit in the chair.

            Lance turned to the other, giving a cheeky smile, “just don’t break anything and we’ll be good, yeah?”

            Keith rolled his eyes, letting go of any hesitation. He brushed his cool fingers near Lance’s ears, through his hair, and firmly gripped his palms and fingers near the other’s temple.

            “Why’re your hands shaking?” Keith could hear his pout, “it doesn’t make me feel any better.”

            “I’m not,” Keith hissed. Honestly, though, he had no idea he was shaking.

            “Okay, now, Lance, stay very still,” Shiro said, slowly touching the other’s nose—tampons taken out before Lance had sat down.

            Lance whimpered.

            Keith felt a pang of guilt, and sympathy, “Hey, uh, would it make you feel better if you told us a story?”

            “I can’t talk when Shiro’s pulling my bones,” Lance muttered.

            “I’m re-setting cartilage,” Shiro corrected.

            “Same difference,” Lance waved his hand.

            “Then I guess I could talk?” Keith muttered.

            “Sure,” Lance shrugged—causing Shiro to order him to stop.

            “Okay, uhm,” Keith hesitated, but didn’t hear any jokes or insults from Lance. He had to assume Lance wasn’t making faces. “I, uh, once got a nosebleed cause I fought with another kid cause he said Bigfoot wasn’t real.”

            Lance laughed, but was silenced by Shiro, who was trying to slowly build pressure on the spot.

            “Yeah, it got bad cause I said that Santa wasn’t real then, if Bigfoot wasn’t real. He said I should take it back, but he was being a jerk. So we ended up fighting. It only was broken up because Shiro came over and dragged me away.”

            Before Keith had to think of another story, he heard Lance give a sharp yelp.

            “Alright, we’re done,” Shiro smiled, “and, Keith, that explains why that kid kept coming back and bringing evidence on why Santa was real.”

            Lance twitched his nose, smiling, “Thanks Shiro! Good as new, I think,” Lance said, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

             “Anytime,” Shiro smiled.

            “And uhm,” Lance turned to Keith, looking a bit pink, “Thanks for the story. I can’t imagine you as little though,” Lance teased.

            Keith shrugged, “I caused the break, it’s my fault.”

            Lance shrugged, not looking at the other.

            Shiro cleared his throat, “Well, if that’s settled, I think Keith and I should have a talk.”

            Keith scowled and Lance laughed.

            “You two have fun with that,” Lance saluted, “I’m gonna clean off my face so I don’t look like a horror movie. Oh, and Keith?”

            Keith perked up, “yeah?”

            “Next time, if you really wanted to be close to my face, you could’ve just asked nicely,” Lance winked, walking out.

            When the other was out of sight, Keith groaned.

            “You’ve got it bad,” Shiro chuckled.

            “I know.”

            “Maybe is now a good time to have the talk then.”

            “Shiro, no!”

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a really weird day. It's way longer than I thought it'd be, but, hey, it's fun. 
> 
> I imagine Lance peppers in Spanish, like code-switching. Like, some responses are automatically in Spanish because...that's just how he thinks. 
> 
> I might write a sequel or something--if interested, come bother me--> jesswithane.tumblr.com


End file.
